makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 46
Pillar 46 (第46柱 Dai 46-hashira) is the forty-sixth chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary In Israel Solomon is being tortured, and Uriel says that if he doesn't want to lose anyone else he only has to says that he'll come to Heaven obediently, he is tenacious but resistance is futile. Solomon says that he won't let them have their own way. In his throne room he is infromed that Lady Tamar will pass away, and adds the words at any cost. Solomon's retainer talk that she is still so young and that last month those two concubines passed away. It must be divine retribution. Solomon is spending time with his pillars and Dantalion asks if he's sure he's alright, the whole matter reeks of foul play. Solomon agrees, but says he has no choice. His retainers say he's gone mad, not only isolating himself from the people, but locking himself in the tower, they say he does nothing but practice dark magic. Solomon, resting with his demons reiterates that he has no choice. In London, William wonders what is going on, remembering Kevin's invitation to come meet him. He goes to Uriel's room, visibly upset (to Uriel) and asks him if he has any siblings. He asks him if he has a twin of if he remembers the time he fed him caterpillars and other thinks, to Uriel's belwilderment. Uriel dodges the questions and william wonders just who he is. They are eating together and William goes out. Metatron stops Uriel from going after him, saying he's done pretty much all he can and he can't find that which doesn't want to be found. The enemy is also moving, and he can either bare his fangs of beg for forgiveness. William is meeting with the real Kevin, who recommends tea but William declines, having coffee. In the years since his brother had been away Kevin was his playmate, his brother became a pastor and he went to study law. Surely William remembers that he was killed in war. William thinks that it's as he thought, when his parents died Kevin was already enrolled at Mancester, going to college. He asks Kevin about horse racing and gambling, to which Kevin says he must be kidding, as he abhors all sorts of gambling. Dantalion, Sytry and Camio watch, commenting that that's without a doubt the real Kevin Cecil. Kevin says that he is glad they got to meet and thanks him for the donation to the orphanage. William pulls out Solomon's ring and asks Kevin about it, but he doesn't know anything. William is walking alone, thinking that he was sure he'd inherited the ring, but he was only told that, told that is was important to his father. Close to him, the man from last chapter (Westcott) says that it's time. William ha returned to a worried Uriel waiting in his room, he tells him he was meeting an acquaintance, who is teaching at an orphanage, and the two of them have the same facce and the same name. Somehow there are two people named Kevin in his memory, one is a graduate of Manchester, lawyer and a philanthropist and the other has been by his side this whole time, is like a brother to him, his butler Kevin. Uriel is quiet. Like William though, he's the same as Dantalion and Sytry, Kevin tries to defend himself but William interrupts him, saying to just tell him who he is. He is not Kevin,he shouts, asking why he is staying by his side, what he wants - it hurts so much. Uriel thinks - he was ordered by Michael, it was his mission as an angel. William asks why he's been decieving him for all these years (Uriel thinks - no, he wanted to be forgiven), William says that he believed in him. William runs off, and Solomon momentarily takes control to smile and say it all fell apart so fast. A girl has fallen down and asks William to help her, her governess id being h(a)unted by Jack the Ripper Characters * Solomon * Uriel * Tamar (mention) * Eligos * Cerberus * Dantalion * William Twining * Kevin Cecil * Metatron * Sytry * Camio * William Wynn Westcott * Bianca Clifford (first appearance) * Mary (mention) * Jack The Ripper Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 08